Modern vehicles include a number of gauges, indicators, and various other displays to provide vehicle operators with pertinent information, such as a vehicle's active operating or driving mode (e.g., all-wheel drive, two-wheel drive, traction control, towing mode, etc.). In a conventional display, one or more backlights illuminate a number of graphical elements from the back or side of the display panel to improve readability, especially in low light conditions.
In addition to backlighting, indicator lights selectively illuminate the graphical elements of a display to indicate which of a vehicle's functions are active. Unfortunately, even if the indicator lights and backlights have distinctly different intensities and colors, backlighting can severely shift the color of an indicator light illuminating a particular graphical element and essentially “wash out” the indicator color. Additionally, backlighting is often bright enough relative to the indicator lighting to “wash out” the indicator intensity.